starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Компьютер
Компьютер ( ) был сложным техническим устройством, повсеместно использовавшимся и применявшимся по всей галактике, в том числе в виде дроидов, навигационных компьютеров звёздных кораблей, датападов. Компьютер состоит из системы ввода, процессора для выполнения задач и устройства вывода для передачи информации или команд. В компьютере обычно используются сложные математические расчеты, чтобы запускать различные протоколы, такие как: вычисления, синхронная связь (с шифрованием), интерпретация и координация показаний датчиков и даже функционирование сложных систем искусственных форм жизни, таких как дроидов, сформированных на основе искусственного интеллекта. Полный список деталей компьютерных систем, программ, вычислительных языков и особенностей функциональной обработки данных, вероятно, слишком велик, чтобы быть приведенным в настоящей статье. Однако основные назначение и цели использования компьютерных систем в галактике могут быть перечислены и прокомментированы более подробно. Миникомпьютер ( ) упоминался как уменьшенная версия компьютера. Информация Персональные вычислительные системы В повседневной жизни повсюду в галактике разумные существа всех видов использовали компьютеры, чтобы более эффективно работать, сохранять и восстанавливать информацию, а также иметь широкий круг общения. Наиболее распространённым устройством был датапад, вычислительная мощность которого позволяла ему взаимодействовать с другими компьютерными системами, при необходимости анализировать окружающую среду через датчики и даже проигрывать голографические записи в информационных или развлекательных целях. Эти персональные вычислительные устройства могли служить мобильными рабочими станциями для доступа и поддержания систем звёздного корабля с помощью беспроводных и проводных соединений. Системы личных звёздных кораблей были полностью согласованы и консолидированы с помощью компьютеров. Навигационный компьютер, также известный как «навикомп», является ярким примером такого использования компьютера. Согласование гиперприводной и навигационной систем необходимо для осуществления прыжка в гиперпространство. В основе этого взаимодействия лежит работа навигационных и вычислительных устройств, которые устанавливают фактическое расположение корабля, пункт назначения и предполагаемый маршрут путешествия через гиперпространство, чтобы обеспечить безопасный переход. Это требует доступа и обработки звездных карт, интерпретации данных собственных датчиков судна, связи с системами гипердрайва и его различными составляющими, а также диагностики каждой задействованной системы. Компьютер корабля обрабатывает все эти задачи мгновенно и с невероятно высоким уровнем эффективности. Многочисленное оборудование и присоединённые элементы поддерживали и способствовали использованию компьютерных систем для информационных и организационных целей. Орден Джедаев содержал информационный архив - огромную энциклопедическую компьютерную систему для хранения и доступа к данным. Также была использована компьютерная система связи - маячок, предупреждающий странствующих джедаев о последних событиях. Одна из составляющих систем безопасности - голозапись была запущена с помощью компьютеров в помещениях Храма Джедаев. Таковы лишь некоторые из возможностей применения компьютеров, известных по всей галактике. Дроиды , R4 и R7]] Дроиды были механическими существами, подчас имеющими человекообразную форму, изготовленными из различных материалов, часто снабженными искусственным разумом. Дроиды использовались в различных областях, обычно малопрестижных или опасных для людей и других разумных существ. Они также применялись в областях, требующих исключительно специализации и обширных знаний, например, в медицине и астромеханике. В зависимости от предназначения подразделялись на пять основных классов. Дроиды класса один имели дело с медициной, математикой и естественными науками.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды Дроиды класса два решали инженерно-технические задачи, занимались охранной окружающей среды, а также ремонтом звездолетов. Дроиды класса три взаимодействуют с органическими существами в областях, связанных с протоколом, обучением и уходом за детьми. Дроиды класса четыре включал дроидов безопасности и дроидов-убийц. Дроиды класса пять предназначались для основного («черного») труда. Астромеханики выполняли различные задачи: гиперпространственная навигация, контроль систем корабля, ремонт оборудования и хранение данных. В то время как в протокольных дроидов была заложена обширная база данных, содержащая сведения о тысячах различных языков и диалектов, а также дипломатические и другие компьютерные программы. Медицинские дроиды в дополнение к исчерпывающим данным по биологии, лекарственным препаратам и болезням могли запоминать информацию о сотнях пациентов. С помощью базы знаний и датчиков медицинские дроиды могли проанализировать ранение или симптомы болезни и автоматически определить их тяжесть, назначить лекарства и указать побочные эффекты. Кроме того, меддроиды могли проводить операции. Астромеханические дроиды, такие как R2-D2 и T3-M4 имели настоящий талант в области взлома систем. R2 был в состоянии открыть практически любую дверь, спасая при этом много жизней. R2 открыл двери генератора щита на Эндоре, что позволило взорвать «Звезду смерти». То же самое он проделал на Беспине, чтобы попытаться догнать Бобу Фетта, увозящего Хана Соло. Звёздные корабли Некоторые из компьютеров были разработаны для выполнения конкретных задач, например, навигационный компьютер или навикомп. Эти компьютеры специализировались на обработке блоков информации, использующейся для расчета траектории и маршрутов гиперпространственных и пространственных переходов.Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь Эти компьютеры выстраивали маршруты на основе полученных звёздных карт, навигационных и других данных, полученных от внешних датчиков корабля. «Тысячелетний сокол» был оснащен компьютерным матричным сканером Anq-51 «Фабритек». Этот датчик позволял «Тысячелетнему соколу» замечать объекты и корабли в радиусе до 500000 км. Матричные сканеры имеют: сенсорное устройство дальнего радиуса действия для сканирования пространства вокруг судна, компьютер для считывания данных и дисплей для отображения данных. Существует множество различных типов датчиков: датчики в пассивном режиме, которые собирают данные в непосредственной близости; датчики скан-режима (активные датчики), которые собирают данные на больших расстояниях; датчики поискового режима, которые сканируют конкретные области; и датчики режима фокусировки, которые сканируют небольшие участки с большой точностью. Полноспектальные (универсальные датчики) имеют несколько сканеров, которые собирают данные в различных диапазонах и режимах, чтобы обнаружить все объекты, а также выбросы и энергетические поля. Электро-фото-рецепторы (ЭФР) являются ближними визуальными сканерами, сочетающими ИК-, УФ- и другие стандартные диапазоны для сбора информации. Эти сканеры могут сфокусироваться на выбросах, оставленных двигателями, высокой температуре, коммуникационных передачах, а также оружии. Большинство сканеров может также обнаружить органику, гравитационные и гиперпространственные аномалии. Все эти датчики управляются и контролируются компьютером корабля, который отправляет данные оператору с помощью текстовых или графических данных на монитор. «Ледорубы» и хакеры Там, где были компьютеры, была и защита: пароли, сканеры сетчатки глаза, отпечатков пальцев, распознавание голоса. Это достигалось при помощи специальных программ, которые защищали персональные данные лиц и блокировали несанкционированное использование компьютера. Между тем, с помощью других программ можно было вызвать сбой, загрузить вирусы, шпионские продукты и каким-либо иным способом обойти защитные системы. Люди, которые имели дело с нелегальными программами, назывались ледорубы. Ледорубы использовали компьютерные программы, как правило, самодельные, чтобы найти уязвимые места и лазейки в защитном программном обеспечении, а также взламывали системы вручную. Взлом вручную подразумевал детальное знание компьютеров и умение «рубить лёд», используя знание кодов, чтобы обмануть безопасность, подбирая пароли с помощью информации вокруг них. Некоторые компании делали устройства, с помощью которых можно было обойти службу безопасности, такие как Антирегитратор.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии ''. Ледорубы использовали свой компьютер и хакерские навыки, чтобы мошенничать, снимать деньги с банковских счетов, красть личную информацию для получения прибыли, а также получить информацию, доступ к которой ограничен. Несмотря на то, что это было незаконно, многие преступники имели навыки ледорубов. Республиканские клон-коммандос были обучены взлому компьютерных систем с целью вызвать сбой или получить информацию, необходимую для завершения своей миссии на благо Республики.Star Wars: Republic Commando'' Элитный республиканский коммандос класса Нуль создал и внедрил вирус в тысячи банков, который выкачивал небольшие суммы кредитов из миллионов банковских счетов, в дальнейшем это привело к получению ледорубом миллиардов кредитов.Republic Commando: True Colors. Антиохранные устройства Антиохранные устройства были созданы, чтобы взломать системы безопасности без создания программ для взлома. Несколько известных устройств «антибезопасности» включают в себя: *Антирегитратор Антирегитратор был устройством, которое позволяло пользователю взломать любую опечатанную надежную систему безопасности. Единственный экземпляр был уничтожен на Финдаре во время его освобождения. *Электронный выключатель блокировки Электронный выключатель блокировки был антиохранным приспособлением, которое могло отключить сигналы тревоги и открыть наиболее компьютеризированные замки. Он использовался большинством ледорубов, а также преступниками, шпионами, охотниками за головами, и ворами. *Чип ледоруба Чип ледоруба был миниатюрным электронным взломщиком замков, который был модифицирован, чтобы взламывать компьютеры, дроидов и автоматизированные устройства. *Универсальный глушитель Универсальный глушитель был устройством для противодействия большинству известных датчиков и был чрезвычайно дорогим. Применение На ранних этапах Галактической гражданской войны, один из пассажиров попытался пронести планшетный компьютер в салон. Тем не менее, в конечном итоге он был удален дроидом проверки багажа G2-9T после некоторого недопонимания с главным компьютером Космодрома THX 1138 относительно того, что это был за объект.Star Tours: The Adventures Continue За кулисами Компьютеры были типом технологии, существующим и во франшизе Звёздных войн и в реальной жизни. Планшетный компьютер G2-9T был случайно уничтожен MacBook. Появления * * * * *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас'' *''Под покровом лжи'' *''Сверхдальний перелёт (роман)'' *''Странствия джедая: Мастер маскировки'' *''Преддверие бури'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (роман)'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо'' *''Цестусский обман'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' * * *''Медстар I: Военные хирурги'' *''Медстар II: Джедай-целитель'' *''Испытание джедаев'' *''Йода: Свидание с тьмой'' * *''Лабиринт зла'' *''Хан Соло и все ловушки рая'' * *''Лэндо Калриссиан и Звёздная пещера ТонБоки'' *Сила необузданная (роман) *''Звезда Смерти (роман)'' *''Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике'' *''Реванш Хана Соло'' *''Хан Соло и потерянное наследство'' * *Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда *''Миссия Дарта Вейдера: В поисках секретных чертежей'' *''Escape from the Death Star'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' *''Starfall'' *''Otherspace'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''Black Ice'' *''Death in the Undercity'' * * * * *''Planet of the Mists'' *''Миссия на Лианне'' *''The Abduction'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Осколок кристалла власти'' * * *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' * *Тени Империи (роман) *Тени Империи (аудиокнига) *Тени Империи (детский роман) *Тени Империи (комикс) * * * * * * * *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Мандалорский доспех (роман)'' *''Корабль невольников'' *''Рисковое дело'' *''Перемирие на Бакуре'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' * * * * * * * *''Soulsaber'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Потеряшки'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Иллюзия роскоши'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм'' *''На грани победы I: Завоевание'' *''На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''Звезда за звездой'' *''Путешествие во тьму'' *''Изменник'' *''Путь судьбы'' *''Последнее пророчество'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила'' *''Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший'' *''Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева'' *''Тёмный улей III: Роевая война'' *''Наследие Силы'' *''Судьба джедаев'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' * }} Источники *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Starfighter Battle Book: X-wing vs TIE Interceptor'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Справочник по «Наследнику Империи»'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Справочник по «Тёмной империи»'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'', Volume One *''Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору'' * *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Справочник по «Последнему приказу»'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Swoop|link=soteKswoop.asp}} *''Boba Fett's Armor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon'' * *''Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»'' * * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды'' * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' Примечания и сноски thumb|150px|R2-D2 играет с компьютером в шахматы Внешние ссылки *